Yu-Gi-Oh: After the War ::DISCONTINUED::
by Anonymousy girl
Summary: Cliche: After the Ceremonial Battle Yami got his own body and now lives with Yuugi and the others as Yuugi's twin from Egypt! Atem/Anzu Yami/Anzu Kisara/Seto Mahado/Mana HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first YGO fic so no flames!**_

* * *

My name is Anzu Mazaki. I live with my parents, who nowadays ever since I entered high-school haven't been around often. They're usually out doing, stuff. It didn't really bother me to much but recently I was thinking of getting a cat. I did find a black one on the streets so I named him Yami. I _almost_ poured out my soul to that cat but thankfully I didn't because it turned out that the cat actually was Yami Yuugi! _This_ close to eternal embarrassment.

As Anzu was contemplating her intro of her autobiography because she was obviously going to be a famous dancer, her parents had made a surprise visit. Anzu sighed and slowly walked to the kitchen to grab her breakfast. "Surprise!" her parents exclaimed "Mom, Dad!" Andy grinned, hugging her parents "I thought you guys would come back from Egypt next month." "We were, but we have a surprise for you." her father said "You know how you were always so lonely? After that cat _(A/N They don't know the details)*_ we decided you needed some company." her mother said slowly "You got me a dog?!" Anzu squealed. Her parents opened a door and out popped two girls. "Sisters!" they exclaimed. Anzu's jaw dropped. Her parents looked nervously at each other while the newcomers were silent. Anzu started squealing. "Oh my gosh! Hi my name is Anzu! What are your names?" The girl on the right, with her golden brown skin and shoulder length rich, dark brown hair and sparkling earth green eyes said, "I'm Mana, nice to meet you!" "I'm Kisara." said the other girl. She had extremely pale skin which would normally look ugly, complemented her long knee-length white hair and her icy blue eyes which were not cold at all, but filled with warmth. "Since we can't stay long we already had their schedules filled. They'll be having your exact classes so you can help them settle in." her mother said "Bye, be good!" their parents said, kissing them on their foreheads and leaving. "So what do we do?" Mama asked, bouncing with excitement "If I am this late I'll chug down a cup of cocoa and eat a slice of toast on the way. Since we're going to be super late, toast only!" Anzu said, quickly popping some bread into the toaster "So what are your friends names?" Mana asked. Anzu pulled out her phone and pulled up a picture. She listed all their names and a few fun-facts. "So you called him Yami, but his name is Atem?" Kisara asked "Yup, prefers to be called Atem now." Anzu replied. The toaster beeped. "Let's roll!" Anzu exclaimed, dividing the slices between her and her sisters.

"You had a cat before?" Mana asked "Yes and no. Turns out Atem tried to get himself his own body and got turned into a cat for a bit." Anzu answered "OMG that must be a super cool story." Mana said "You can ask him at lunch." Anzu sighed, not really wanting to go through the embarrassing events again.

When they arrived at the school Kisara and Mana were blowing their new sister up with questions. "To much guys! I'm not answering anymore questions or else my head will spin. I'll just tell you what to do, who to avoid, and which classes you can sleep in and do homework in." Anzu sighed "Okay." her sisters said, compromising

The bells rang loudly in the school, brining relief for those who had lunch period next. Kisara and Mana trailed after Anzu, determined not to get lost. They filed in line and waited for Anzu's next move. "What are we waiting for?" Mana asked after a bit "For the table. We had one last year but now we changed it." Anzu murmured "Is that them?" Kisara asked softly, pointing to where a dirty blonde was waving his arm "Yes!" Anzu grinned, running over there. "Hi guys! I'd like you to meet my sisters, Kisara and Mana." Anzu said, motioning to each one in turn "That's Yuugi, Tristan, Joey, and Atem." The sisters plopped down. "Poor you. There aren't any other girls?" Kisara asked. Anzu shook her head. The group started talking, accepting Anzu's new sisters. "What I want to know, is what happened when Atem turned into a cat." Mana said trying to get the others' attention. Atem laughed and Anzu blushed. "I thought you guys forgot about that." she muttered "Did anyone ever tell you you have a beautiful laugh, Atem?" Mana giggled. The ex-pharaoh blushed. Anzu hissed. "Actually, Anzu had told me that before." he said "Shoots." Mana sighed "Anyway, as the story of Yami the gorgeous and sexy cat goes..." Atem said

"Poor Anzu! You are a devil Atem!" Kisara laughed "I have another question. Is it true that Seto Kaiba goes to this school?" Mana asked "Bah, who cares for Kaiba." Joey grumbled "All he causes us is misery." Tristan muttered "Come on guys, he's not that bad. "He hates Tristan and my guts, not yours and Atem's, Yuugi." Joey said "Can I meet him? Get his autograph?" Mana asked Anzu "Don't!" Joey and Tristan exclaimed "He hangs out with a small group. I know all of them so let's go." Anzu said, getting up "Come on!" Mana said to Kisara, pulling her sister along. Atem quickly got up. "Where're you going?" Joey asked "I don't trust the lot of them." he said, blushing as he followed the trio. Yuugi laughed.

"Hi Kaiba!" Anzu purred, sitting at the table "Mazaki. Who are they?" he asked "My sisters, Kisara and Mana." "Could I get your autograph please or a selfie or see you school someone **_PLEASE_**?!" Mana gushed as she handed over a paper and pen. Seto was about to push it back but Anzu gave him a puppy face. He sighed and signed it before handing it back. "Thanks Kaiba!" Anzu said, blowing him a kiss. He blushed lightly. "Who are they?" Kisara asked, motioning to the others at the table. "I honestly only know two of them. That's Mahado," she replied pointing to the guy who had honey brown skin and his dark hair pulled into a pony tail, "and that's Duke Devlin." pointing to him _**(A/N I don't know how to describe him XD)**_ "Okay. I'll pass it on to Mana." Kisara replied. Atem sat down beside Anzu. "I thought you would stay with the others." Anzu said, voicing her surprise "I don't trust Kaiba." he said "Aw, is little Atem jealous?" Kaiba grinned "Yes." Atem scowled "What's going on?" Mana asked Mahado "Anzu is the most popular girl in the school." Mahado explained. She nodded and relayed the message to Kisara.

Atem and Kaiba continued to fight over Anzu while she observed how Kisara admired Kaiba. Even though she had just met her she had a gut feeling. "Eyeing Seto?" she asked her sister. Kisara gasped and blushed. "I won't tell anyone. Even better I'll help you." Anzu assured her "Seto~chan, since your a genius and all, could you you know, help Kisara out? She loves science and you'd be a great asset to her education! Please?" she asked, turning on her charm "S-Sure." he said "Great! She has the same science class as you and Mahado so you guys can be buddies!" Anzu said. She leaned over the table and planted a kiss on Kaiba's cheek. "I should send him to the Shadow Realm." Atem muttered under his breath. Anzu sensing the disturbance in the force grabbed his hand and Mana's and pulled them away. "Come on Kisara, trouble's a brewing!" she sang. Getting the hint Kisara quickly got up and followed her sister, but not before saying, "It was a pleasure to meet you all... e-especially K-Kaiba~kun." she said, whispering the last part. Kisara squealed and ran away blushing like mad.

"What's with Kisara?" Joey asked "Um, nothing." Anzu said as Mana said, "Kaiba." "Wait what?!" Joey exclaimed "HUSH-SHUSH-SHUSH-SHUSH!" Kisara exclaimed, slapping her hand over Mana's mouth blushing furiously, "That was a joke! Mana likes to make jokes. She cracked so **_many_** on the plane. Don't pay attention to her." "Your making it pretty obvious." Atem said, raising his eyebrow "Well, I was thinking Mana could be mine and Kisara and Tristan would get together." Joey said "So, jealousy?" Anzu asked "Bah, Joey. Jealousy is for wimps." Atem said, rolling his eyes. Yuugi looked strangely at him. "Are you sure about that?" he said as Atem blushed lightly "You are so right Yuugi! I was doing Kisara and Mana a favor and Atem got super jealous when I paid the **_slightest_** attention to Kaiba he exploded." Anzu droned "Speaking of which, you owe me a kiss." Atem said "Wait what?" Anzu blurted, blushing like a tomato "Ever since that day, you know you've been wanting me." he purred, laying on top of the table in front of her "Atem down!" Joey and Yuugi shouted. Mana was giggling maniacally and Kisara was staring off at Kaiba. Tristan was on his phone not paying attention at all. "G-Get down. You're causing a scene." Anzu stuttered "Like anyone would notice? Not a chance." Atem said, crawling closer to her. She backed away slowly. Atem jumped back with a mysterious glint in his eyes. The bell rang. "Anyway, let's go Kisara, Mana!" Anzu said, yanking her sisters along with her


	2. Chapter 2

Anzu, Kisara, and Mana were standing around their lockers. Mana was tempted to ask Anzu about Atem but decided not to. "Where to next?" Kisara asked "Well, we have a class with Seto, the others, Rebecca, and one where I don't know anybody." Anzu replied "Order?" Mana asked "Rebecca, Seto, nobody I know, and the others." Anzu said "Should we get going? The bell just rang again." Mana interrupted "Aw shoots we're going to be late!" Anzu screamed, making a dash. Kisara ran after and Mana started panicking too. Anzu realized she left her backpack back at their lockers. "I left my bag, I'll be right back go on ahead of me!" she said, running back. She picked up her bag and turned a corner to take a shortcut and smacked right into Atem. "S-Sorry." she said, holding her head "Anzu." he whined "Geez Yami," she said using his nickname, "stop being such a baby." She reached her hand down to help him up. He pulled himself up and spun her so her back was to the lockers. "If Kaiba gets a kiss don't I?" he asked. She blushed and kissed him. He released her. "Bye Anzu~chan." he purred

* * *

Since they were so late the three remaining seats were separated. Mana and Kisara were already seated. Mana, unfortunately sat with Rebecca. Anzu sat with a sigh. She had told Kisara and Mana about Rebecca but Mana didn't believe her. 'Poor Mana.' she thought  
Poor Mana indeed. Mana had her hands clamped tightly around her ears in attempt to block out Rebecca's ranting. "He's just so adorable!" she crowed. Mana sighed. Trying to focus on the lesson proved difficult so she resorted to thinking on her situation. She did think Rebecca could have a chance with Yuugi IF she stopped mooning over him all the time. Since she was already wasting her time she decided to try to help the poor girl. "Rebecca, need a little advice?" she asked "Anything!" Rebecca squealed "Do you know that you act WAY too overbearing." Mana said "W-What do you suggest?" she asked "Try, acting like he's a normal person too? Like, yes he already knows you like him but just try not to kill him with your kindness and love.' she said slowly "Thanks! Mana was it? Anzu's new little sister?" Rebecca asked "How'd ya know my name?" she asked, shocked "Anzu is super popular so it spread fast. Especially Kaisara." Rebecca grinned "Kaisara?" Mana said, startled "Ya! It's a ship ya know right?" Rebecca said "Well, ya but who are the two?" "Kisara and Kaiba." " _ **WHAT?!**_ " "SHH! It's totally true. I heard from a little bird that Kaiba gave an actual smile when she was there and when her name was mentioned he done it again!" "I have to text Kisara." Mana squealed, pulling her phone out "No, the teacher doesn't pay that much attention but when it comes to electronics he's like a monster." "I'll tell her after then." Mana sighed. The bell rang. "Bye Mana! Tell Kisara I wish her luck and Kaiba doesn't know how to address his feelings properly so don't get mad with him." Rebecca said, packing her books and notes "Bye Rebecca." Mana said, walking over to her sisters.

"A-Are you friends with her?" Anzu asked, shocked "What's wrong? She is actually quite nice. Not to mention she told me-" Mana said "She tried to steal Atem from me!" Anzu hissed "Last time I checked you said Yuugi." Kisara interrupted "But that's not important. Have you heard of Kaisara?" Mana gushed as her sisters shook their heads "Kaisara?" they both exclaimed "Kaiba and Kisara." she whispered. Anzu screamed and Kisara fainted. "Why'd ya scream?" she asked "I'm so happy! This will make things much easier." Anzu said deviously "Anyway she needs help so I offered our help to her if we're not busy. Are we?" Mana asked "That'll be decided after school. That reminds me, what are your schedules after school? You're going to need an after school class and I'm going to assume you two don't dance." Anzu said "I do like to play the violin." Mana said slowly as she revived Kisara "Good. Then you can be in music class. Kisara, which after school class do you want?" Anzu asked, turning to her revived sibling "Do they have a choir here? Or like, singing?" Kisara asked shyly "You bet we do! Come one. We'll go to the front desk so we can sign you two up." Her sisters nodded and followed their sister.

 _ **(A/N: I know it's called blueshipping... I just used Kaisara...)**_

They ran through the empty halls as the late bell bellowed around them. Anzu turned a corner and suddenly re-winded herself and stopping her two sisters from peeking. "What's wrong?" Mana asked, sensing the need to whisper "It's the teacher of our next class, Li Cheng. She's a super cool teacher and she's from China." Anzu whispered back before letting her sisters look. "Hi Ms. Cheng! These are my sisters, Kisara and Mana. They're in all of my classes." Anzu said cheerfully to her favorite teacher "Hello Anzu." she replied with a smile. Li Cheng was a bit taller than Anzu, her skin was ivory and her cheeks were naturally rosy which made her grey eyes stand out. Her hair was black and styled in a perfect, mature bun on top of her head with a light green lotus pin keeping it neat. She was wearing a knee-length bright, deep green dress that fitted her perfectly with a silver ribbon across her waist. Her shoes were one inch high green Mary Janes. Her nails were a deep ocean blue that matched stunningly with her glossy pink lips. Her eyes had a light black eyeliner.  
"You are gorgeous!" Mana uttered, awe-struck "Thank you." Li giggled "Why are you not in class?" "Mana and Kisara need an after school class so we're here to set it up." Anzu explained "Unfortunately I sent the attendant off to get me something but I could set up their classes." she said, going around and into the office. "I would like choir and Mana wants music class." Kisara said, finally finding her voice "Sure, liánhua." she said with a smile. She started typing on a computer. Anzu leaned over the desk and started whispering into the teacher's ear. Li gave a quick nod as her student pulled back. "You are the best!" Anzu grinned. Li smiled but didn't look away from her work. "What were you talking about?" Mana asked "Nothing." Anzu said "Anyway, how's the bet with Atem going?" Li asked "Last period bet's over. But honestly I was so annoyed I made a poem showing my frustration. I'll send it to you now." Anzu sighed "What bet?" Kisara asked "Something Joey, Bakura, and Marik pulled on him." she replied, pulling out her phone "Who are Bakura and Marik?" Kisara asked "Normally you'd have seen them at lunch so I don't know where they are. You'll definitely see them after school though. Oh and there's Ryou." she said, not really paying attention "I'll guess we'll meet everyone else after school then." Mana sighed. The last warning bell rang. "What's that bell for?" Kisara asked "That's the you-better-be-in-your-class-before-this-bell-rings-or-you'll-be-incredibly-sorry bell." Anzu said, putting her phone away. "I'm almost done so you three can go to class. Try not to get caught by a hall monitor." Li said, surprising them "Did I mention how pretty you are?" Mana sighed, envying the teacher. Li gave a small soft laugh. "Go to class now liánhua." she said. The sisters ran off. "Liánhua?" Mana asked "Means lotus." Anzu explained "Okay."

* * *

Since they were the last people there the last seats were separated again. One of the empty seats were in the middle of the class and near the right side and one directly in the middle of the room. Another was in the back near the right. The fourth was in the back near the left. The last one was five seats directly ahead of the fourth one and was next to Seto Kaiba. "Is this science?" Kisara asked "Nope. Not telling ya." Anzu giggled. The three sisters were suddenly pushed by another student. "Move out of my way plebs." she scowled as she marched over to Seto. Mana took a quick snapshot of her and sent it to Rebecca. Her phone dinged. "Rebecca says that that's Nekoette~chan." Mana whispered. Nekoette~chan had long light blue hair with matching light blue eyes. Her hair was curled to perfection and in a high ponytail and had two perfectly positioned strands of hair at the front sides of her head. She had bright red glossy lipstick and her nails wear extended and matching her lips. "She also says that she apparently was the only person who Seto dated. Ever." Mana added. Kisara hissed. "Kaiba~kun!" Nekoette~chan sang "How are you?" He shrugged and looked away. She was about to sit when he glared angrily at her. She squeaked and jumped up. Instead she went to the seat a few rows behind him. She scowled angrily as the lucky student stared dreamily at her. Anzu sighed. "Ms. Cheng is going to come soon." She went up to the student in the middle row to the right and tapped his shoulder. "Do you mind if me and my sister sit here?" she asked "No problem Anzu!" he said, getting up and moving to the other middle seat. Anzu beckoned to Mana. "You go sit with Kaiba." Anzu whispered to Kisara. Kisara's jaw dropped and her cheeks lit up. Nekoette quickly got up and sat down beside Seto again. He glared at her again.  
"But Seto," she whined, "Don't you want to sit with me instead of miss albino?" she asked, clearly mocking Kisara. Kisara snapped. She marched over to the blue-haired girl and ranted on her. "I am NOT an albino! Maxamillion Pegasus has white hair and he's certainly not an albino. If I was one my eyes wouldn't have any color in them now would they?" "Well albino rat, your eyes are such a light blue you would think your one. Now MY eyes are beautiful. They match Seto's perfectly." Nekoette~chan said, hugging Seto. He growled and pulled away. She just squeezed tighter. He was about to do something when a student near the door blurted out, "Ms. Cheng is coming!" Kisara stomped as hard as she could on Nekoette~chan's foot. The girl squeaked in pain and Seto pushed her out of the seat. Kisara quickly sat down without a second thought. Kaiba glanced at her before turning away. "And you let the lab rat sit near you?!" she screeched "Ms. Cheng..." the student repeated "There are extra seats. She doesn't have to sit near you!" she ranted. The door opened. "Ms. Nekoette if you do not return to your seat I will talk to your father about this outburst." Ms. Cheng said, glaring at the whining bluenette "B-But. The a-Kisara stole my seat!" she said, grinded her teeth at Kisara's name "Ms. Nekoette, I do NOT tolerate this kind of behavior in my class. If you want to act like a complete child then go back to elementary school. Or even better, kindergarten. Then at least I won't have to deal with you until a few more years." Ms Cheng sighed, closing the door and positioning herself in behind her desk "But-" "If Ms. Kisara did steal your seat as you claim the Mr. Seto would have said something. Am I right, Mr. Seto?" she asked. He glared at her. She glared back even fiercer. "Kisara was here first." he said scowling before turning back to look outside the window "B-But, he's lying!" Nekoette~chan said, flustered "Ms. Nekoette, if you do not get to your seat right now you're going to be doing summer school AND staying back for extra classes every day." Ms. Cheng said sternly. Nekoette got up off of the ground looking angrily at the teacher. She sat down angrily next to the now not-so-happy student. "It's not like she's any prettier than I am." the bluenette muttered angrily to herself. The student who couldn't help but overhear said, "I think Ms. Cheng is prettier." If looks could kill that brave student would have been dead plenty times over.

"Now with no more outbursts," Ms. Cheng said looking pointedly at Nekoette~chan, "Let's start class. Welcome to Creative Writing."  
"I can't believe Kaiba stood up for her!" Anzu whispered "No, I totally saw that coming. Rebecca texted me that Kaiba hates Nekoette~chan's guts. Sorry, hated. Not to much anymore but still doesn't like her all that well. I recorded the whole incident though and sent it to Rebecca. I'll send it to you so you can send it to the others." Mana whispered back. Anzu nodded.

 _ **(A/N: Lol, yes, Seto Kaiba does creative writing. XD)**_

The class continued with no further dilemmas. After Ms. Cheng explaining some fundamentals she gave them the drill. "For today's first practice we'll be writing a six paged story. It can be about anything, or anyone. No profanities or ill-words. You have one hour. Commence." Kisara glanced over at Anzu and Mana who were staring at her. 'Anzu planned this...' she sighed. She stared angrily at her siblings until they looked at their papers. Kisara tapped her chin thoughtfully with her pencil in wonder to what she should write. She glanced at Seto's paper. In one corner he was drawing small spirals. He glanced at her. "Sorry." she whispered "It's not a problem. What is a problem is why you don't have anything written down." he replied "Neither do you." she shot back "Spirals count." he said, giving her his signature smirk. 'I don't know what people are saying when they say that he's a cold-hearted robot. He seems pretty nice.' she thought "So why haven't you written anything down?" she asked "I want to make a comic because it'll get me extra points." he sighed "And why should one of the world's most famous CEO's be worried about extra points?" she teased "I still need a high-school diploma. If I'm going to go through the trouble might as well make it flashy." he pointed out "Why haven't you done anything then?" "Because I can't really draw. I used to but then I lost my talent." "I can draw. My uncle taught me how." "How about I do the story and you do the art?" he asked, sliding over his three pages "And let you get all of the credit? Naw." she said 'I'm not letting my crush get in the way!' she thought determinedly. He took his papers and stacked them on hers. "There. Now we both get credit. I'll tell you what to draw and etc." "When did I agree?" "When we spent about seven minutes arguing." he said. She sighed. Seeing as her creative flow was blocked, probably something to do with having her crush so near to her, she didn't have an alternative. "Okay. But I still get some creative input." she said "Agreed." he said, holding out his hand under the table. Kisara shook it. "Agreed." She felt sparks fly through her body. "It all starts in a place called..." Kaiba started

"Hour up!" Ms. Cheng said. Pencils clattered to the desks. Some students sat proud and tall with a smirk on their face while other scrunched down and tried to secretly work on their story. The teacher sighed. "If you are not finished you may continue working but when I call on you you have to come up regardless if you story if finished or not." Some students gratefully accepted this news and wrote madly. "If you have finished," she continued, "make a line here." A line of students marched up. "Bye Mana." Anzu said to her sister who was unfortunately still writing. Mana sighed.  
Nekoette~chan had already finished, but she had stayed behind hoping to see Kisara go ahead and leave Seto behind or the other way around. 'Then my Seto~kun will tell me he just didn't want to make the little rat feel bad and invite me to a romantic dinner...' Nekoette~chan thought to herself. Unfortunately for the bluenette the two desk mates got up together. She hissed, causing the boy next to her to flinch. She got up and marched over into the line right behind the two. "Are you going to tell them or am I?" she heard Kisara question "You'll do it of course. It'll ruin my image." Seto scoffed "How is your image not already ruined for taking creative writing in the first place?" Kisara asked "I run a gaming business. I'm going to need a minuscule amount of imagination." he said sourly "Then stop acting like a sourpuss about it. But anyway, why should I care." the white-haired girl shrugged "You shouldn't. But I'm curious. Do you not want to present because you lack social skills?" the brunette asked "No!" Kisara replied, blushing (not that Nekoette~chan could see) "If that's the case then you wouldn't mind doing half of the presentation as well." Kaiba smirked. Kisara opened the her mouth and shut it. Just when she was about to say something Kaiba interrupted, "End. Of. Discussion." Nekoette~chan smirked. She knew Seto wouldn't fall for such a cheap loser. Even if she was Anzu Mazaki's sister-in-law she was an embarrassment nevertheless. Speaking of the brunette, Anzu passed her on the way back to her seat. 'Such a pretty girl. To bad I'm much prettier.' she thought

"Next." Li Cheng said, with the agitation in her voice barely being hidden. So far there had been some really good stories, but some people obviously couldn't take a hint when she said to _**practice**_. Li looked up in surprise when she saw two students come up. 'Hmm, odd. One of my best students, Seto Kaiba, and Kisara Mazaki, a new student. This should be interesting. Even more so since it looks like they did it together. Odd seeing such two different personalities...' the teacher pondered "Do you want to read the story out loud or just hand it in for judgement?" she asked "We'll read it." Kisara said. Nekoette~chan's eyes turned to slits. "Did you write it together?" she asked sweetly "More or less." Kaiba said. They set up their story onto a slide projector. "Begin." Ms. Cheng said, setting a timer. Kisara turned on the projector and showed her beautiful art as Kaiba dictated. After a while they switched roles.

The timer beeped loudly, interrupting Seto's captivating tale. "Time's up." Ms. Cheng said. The students sighed. Out of all the stories, the duo's was the best. During Nekoette~chan's story, everyone was literally doing everything else _**not**_ to listen to her. Angry, she decided to push the blame on Kisara. "How come Kisara and Seto did a group effort?" Nekoette~chan grumbled "I never said that you couldn't do that. In fact, they get extra points for creativity, a captivating story (which a couple of other people got), and actually having good artwork." the teacher listed. Some students blushed in embarrassment while others gave dark looks and cursed under their breath.

"Now for today's second practice we'll be writing about someone or something we love. You don't have to be specific, you don't have to name anyone, if you don't want to read it out loud that is fine, it could be about your family, friends, etc. No profanities or ill-words. You have thirty minutes. Commence." Ms. Cheng explained. The sound of multiple pencils hitting the desk/paper echoed around the classroom. Kisara wrote furiously. She first wrote about Seto but she realized it would be suspicious if she didn't read it out loud. Anzu and Mana would never let her hear the end of it. She erased everything. She put her pencil to her chin. 'I got it!' she thought, starting her writing again.  
Anzu wrote a small poem about Atem being a jerk then wrote another poem to share. Mana scribbled something about a certain someone. "If anyone is already done you may come up to read it." Ms. Cheng said, startling half the class. A handful of students came up and read them. Some were about people while some were describing food. One had everyone cracking up. "See ya Anzu." Mana said, grabbing her paper and walking to the front. The short brown-haired girl cleared her throat.

 _ **To my handsome hero,**_

 _ **You are my shining light**_

 _ **A kind beacon**_

 _ **A helping hand**_

 _ **My love for you shall know no bounds**_

 _ **My-**_

Mana broke off from her poem.

 _ **My dark haired hero.**_

She finished, taking a bow. 'Hm. She took an unnecessary break at the end. More of stopping a stutter!' Anzu thought 'I'll just take a Indy peek at the end of her paragraph as should have my answer.' Mana came back and Anzu congratulate her quietly. Mana rested her paper on we desk and looked at the next student. The sentence said purple haired. "Hey Mana?" Anzu whispered sneakily "Hm?" Her sister replied "I only introduced you to one purple haired dude." she replied. Even though this wasn't true, would push the right buttons. "What'd ya mean?" Mana squeaked "I dunno. Mahado maybe?" Anzu said, trying her theory "No!" she squealed blushing a vibrant red. Her sister stifled a laugh. Her suspicions were right. Mana had a crush on the silent dependable Mahado. A bit odd of a match. Anzu laughed quietly. "Mhhm." she said.

Anzu's poem was about her new sisters while Kisara's (which was rewritten... heh-heh-heh) was about her new school. "Next is another class. I don't really know anybody there on a friend basis." Anzu said after the class "You know what they say, best foot forward!" Mana said heartily as Anzu told Kisara the newest revaluations about Mana.

* * *

 _ **Like, share, review, and stuff! Sorry it took so long to come out I am super busy. But at least it's out! ^u***_


End file.
